La princesa de las tinieblas
by Eriel Arquirack
Summary: Una extraña mal herida, una noticia que alarma a toda la organización Hellsing y una información valiosa que provocara un viaje hacia la antigua Valaquia en pos de "cuidar a la familia"
1. Cap 1: ¡Ayudenme por favor!

**Hola tiempo sin veros ^^!!! Realmente se que muchos se han olvidado de mi, otros me quieren matar, otros me ignoraran y otros cuantos no me conocerán XD, bueno el caso es que tras casi un añito, sip un añito sin subir nada me ha regresado la inspiración y mira por donde me he puesto a escribir, se que siempre digo que voy a seguir mis antiguos fic inacabados u.u pero bueno para que mentir hace tiempo que ando muerta con ellos así que aprovechado que esta de buenas mi musa y ha decidido inspirarme he escrito este pequeño capitulo para un texto que juro y perjuro por el diablo que acabare ya que no creo que tenga muchos cap apenas 4 o 5 debéis saber que la trama no esta pensada, acepto ayudas o ideas XD y bueno que mas decir que leáis esta pequeña presentación ^^ xau disfruten y aunque me quieran matar no podrán Alucard ya me mordió XP.**

La princesa de las tinieblas.

Cap 1: ¡Ayudenme por favor!

Era lluviosa la noche las afueras de la mansión Hellsing se hallaban silenciosas y con apenas soldados vigilando las vallas, todo era normal una típica noche de lluvia, pero algo se saldría de lugar ese día:

Una sombra vieron aparecer por lo lejos los soldados que hacían guardia en las puertas de entrada.

-¡Hey! ¿tío que coño es eso?- pregunto intrigado uno de los soldados.

-No se, pero sea lo que sea no se mantiene firme se tambalea- contesto también intrigado el segundo guardia que mientras sostenía fuerte la arma en las manos comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco mientras la sombra también hacia lo propio para llegar a las vallas.

-No te acerques puede ser una trampa- le advirtió el otro.

-No te preocupes parece una muchacha- dijo el agudizando la vista con ayuda de sus mano –¡si es una cría, viene cojeando!- se sorprendió de distinguir la figura de una joven que no sobrepasaría la corta edad de 17 años y que caminaba con dificultad mientras se agarraba el cuello y una mueca de dolor se mostraba en su rostro.

La joven en cuanto los vio con la poca voz que pudo soltó unas leves palabras.

-Ayúdenme… por… favor…- dijo antes de desplomarse al suelo gimiendo de dolores –esto… me esta consumiendo…- decía mientras no soltaba su agarre del cuello, en eso el soldado mas adelantado corrió a verla y en cuanto se agacho para mirar su estado pudo divisar como en el cuello tenia dos pequeñas marcas –_un vampiro-_ pensó al ver esa marca y rápido copio el arma apuntándola contra la muchacha.

-Las armas note servirán contra mi, no creas que no lo he probado ya- dijo ella mientras que con mucha fuerza se intentaba alzar sin lograrlo –necesito que me quitéis esto- volvió a suplicar- fue entonces cuando el hombre vio mejor que no se trataba de una mordedura sino de una pequeñas incisiones que habían sido provocadas al meterle algo metálico que se encontraba incrustado bajo la piel –yo sola no puedo quitármelo- lloro ella mientras contraía su rostro de dolor –si no pensáis ayudarme ¡matarme ya! ¡no soporto esta tortura!- grito una vez mas antes de que perdiera la conciencia y cayera desmallada al suelo.

Ambos soldados se miraron sorprendidos por el comportamiento de esa muchacha pero no tardaron en comunicar lo sucedido a el interior de la mansión.

O.o.O

Era una sala blanca se oían las voces de varias personas muchas de ella se movían rápidas de un lado a otro mientras que una mujer seria de cabellos rubios y gafas miraba atenta la escena en la que numerosos médicos y cirujanos intentaban extirpar una pieza metálica del cuello de la joven que se encontraba en un estado deplorable, a su lado un hombre de vestiduras rojas también observaba la escena curioso y divertido a la vez.

-Mi ama ¿crees que aguantara viva?- burlaba divertido al ver las bajas pulsaciones de la joven.

-No lo se pero aunque muera, ese nuevo chip será un buen aporte a nuestra investigación- contesto la mujer sin un ápice de tristeza ni preocupación, el vampiro solo sonrío a esas palabras.

Mientras en la camilla los médicos luchaban por no perder la vida de la joven que se encontraba entubada por todos lados, fue entonces cuando uno de ellos logro extirpar el pequeño chip de su cuello.

-Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- las pulsaciones dejaron de aparecer en la pantalla, un pitido constante anunciaba el fallecimiento de la pequeña, mientras que Integra cerraba los ojos y se giraba dispuesta a salir de la sala.

-Alucard aquí ya no hay ningún espectacular salgamos de aquí- ordeno seria la mujer mientras extendía la mano para coger el chip que había sido extirpado.

-Claro mi ama- sonrío el vampiro mientras que se disponía a seguirla, pero algo los hizo frenar de golpe.

-Piiiiii… Piiiiii… Piiiiii…- el latir de la joven volvía a sonar mientras que las paredes blancas adquirían un color negro desde el techo aproximándose a la joven la cual abrió los ojos de inmediato y incorporándose de golpe pronuncio una única palabra –padre- y volvió a caer acostada en la camilla mientras que su pulso se normalizaba y ella se arrancaba los tubos que cubrían su cuerpo –jajaja- rió la joven –gracias ese chip era un incordio- susurro la pequeña sobandose el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba el chip, en eso viro la cabeza para mirar a Integra y Alucard los cuales la miraban intrigados y divertidos –sabia que aquí me despojaríais de esa cosa- dijo burlona –fue una suerte poder llegar hasta aquí sin desmayarme antes- dijo esta vez sentándose ya sobre la camilla.

Las sombras que habían inundado la sala ahora se agolpaban bajo los pies de la joven la cual se alzo en pie, dejando qué estas subieran por ella cambiando su atuendo y cerrando sus heridas.

-Al fin os he encontrado y gracias a ello me siento mejor que nunca- declaro ella –un placer conocerlos y agradezco vuestra ayuda aunque no pretendierais salvarme- anuncio ella ahora con unos jeans y una sudadera negra puestas.

Integra la miro seria mientras que rápidamente alzo su mano hacia la joven apuntándola con un arma –ciertamente eras un vampiro, me lo debí imaginar- escupió la rubia.

-No temáis no pienso pelear con vosotros y menos dañaros, no es esa mi intención, mas bien estoy ahora en deuda con usted- dijo divertida ella mientras que hacia desaparecer todas las sombras de la sala –buscaba algo y me encontré con eso por error- señalo el chip –ahora que ya me lo habéis quitado ya puedo seguir buscando tranquilamente- dijo aun mas divertida –aunque… parece que ya no necesitare buscar mas- añadió mirando al vampiro que al igual divertido la miraba expectante –he encontrado lo que buscaba- sonrío –tiempo sin vernos- saludo al vampiro.

-Mucho- rió el susodicho.

-Alucard ¿conoces a esa cría?- pregunto sorprendida Integra.

-Como no me va a conocer… es mi padre- declaro la muchacha –por cierto ya que estamos de presentaciones un placer conocerla Sir Integra, soy Sara Draculea un placer- se presento ella sacándole una sonrisa a Alucard y una expresión de sorpresa a Integra que no tardo en mirar seria a el vampiro.

-¿Es cierto eso?- pregunto curiosa.

-¿Por qué iba a ser mentira?- contesto con otra pregunta el vampiro, mientras que el rostro de sorpresa de Integra cambiaba para fruncir el ceño dedicarle una mirada de odio al vampiro.

-Ya me explicaras esto mas tarde ahora es tarde- susurro –recojan todo esto, no quiero ni rastro de esas maquinas en una hora- ordeno saliendo del lugar seguida por Alucard mientras que Sara permanecía divertida mirando esa pequeña charla.

-Esto será muy divertido- dijo ella en voz baja seguida por una risa mientras se dirigía a seguir a su "padre".

**Aclaracion:**

**Sara: significa princesa XD**

**Bueno espero que os aya gustado, si es asi diganmelo para continuar si es al contrario diganmelo tambien y lo borrare ^^ no hay problema en ello, bueno amenazas, tomatazos, balas de plata, etc, etc lo que quieran en un Review asi que sin mas.**

**Muchos besos y la princesita de las tinieblas regresa ahora mas mala que nunca XD**


	2. Cap 2: Una Bienvenida como se merece

**Buenas de antemano, llevo demasiados años sin publicar nada, y se que no tengo escusa, tampoco voy a prometer que pronto publicare, pues espero acabar algunos textos que tengo a medias como este en pocos capítulos, así que espero disfruten y perdón por la laaaaaarga espera.**

**2.- Una Bienvenida como se merece**

La noche había caído temprano en aquel oscuro mes de noviembre, las penumbras en los pasillos de la mansión Hellsing conseguían mostrar por momentos unas sombras que andaban inquietas de un lugar a otro.

-Preparen un nuevo cuarto.- Se escuchaba una voz seria dirigiendo las ordenes, a la par que varias voces con escuetos tartamudeos confirmaban la orden antes de correr por todos lados en pos de cumplirla.

-¿Entonces es cierto, un nuevo vampiro esta en la mansión?- Murmuraban entre ellas aquellas voces.

-Jamas hubiera pensado que Sir Integra dejase entra otro vampiro, ya le supuso un gran esfuerzo aceptar a la soldado Victoria según tengo entendido.- Respondía una segunda mientras no cesaban en sus movimientos, llevando de un lado a otro sabanas y mudas.

-Si... pero según he escuchado del jefe, se trata de un familiar de Alucard.-

-Eso si que es estaño...- Acabo sentenciando antes de añadir. -lo que mas me molesta de todo esto es... ¡¿por que cojones tenemos que estar llevando nosotros todo esto?! ¿No hay criados en la mansión? ¿no es Walter el que debería encargarse de esto?- Se quejo molesto uno de los Gansos Salvajes mientras miraba entre sus manos las telas.

-Dense prisa soldados, no debemos tardar en prepararlo todo.- Se escucho la voz de Walter al final del pasillo. -¿O pretenden enfurecer a Sir Integra?.-

Ante aquella escueta amenaza ambos soldados se pusieron en marcha corriendo por aquellos estrechos pasillos llenos de cuadros, mientras que en otro lugar mucho mas despejado de movimiento una temible Integra gritaba a dos figuras sentadas de manera algo... destartalada en su despacho.

-¡¿Como que jamas había preguntado?!- gritaba -No me jodas Alucard, cuando tu deber desde hace años es cazar y aniquilar vampiros, no puedes omitir que bestias como tu, teniendo tu propia sangre rondes libres y campantes sin informar de ellos.- su rostro mostraba claramente la molestia que cargaba en ese momento al tener frente a ella a no uno sino dos monstruos de ese calibre mirándola divertida mientras aporreaba una y otra vez la mesa a la par que gritaba improperios hacia el moreno que sonreía mas y mas por momentos.

-Realmente no se por que debería dar explicaciones sobre su familia.- musitó la joven a lo cual una arma en su frente fue la respuesta. -En realidad no entiendo como puedes someterte a una familia como es esta.- hablo dirigiéndose hacia Alucard, este apenas ensancho la sonrisa cuando una bala se incrusto sobre la frente de la menor. -de verdad... ¿piensas que una simple bala puede acabar con la sangre real?-

-¿Acabar?... no subestimo tanto a los vuestros mocosa.- Una calada al cigarrillo mostró su cansancio. -¿Se puede saber que es lo que pretendes viniendo hacia aquí?- inquirió mientras apartaba el arma del rostro de la joven antes de apuntar con ella al padre con el cual se desestreso durante todo un cargador.

-¿Pretender? No pretendo nada, solo pensaba hacerle una visita a mi tan querido y adorado padre que por tantos años a cuidado de mi hasta el momento en el que unos descerebrados humanos le "obligaron" a someterse.- hablaba con calma, mientras una risa masculina inundaba la estancia -Y ya que he conseguido dar... "caza" a mi querido padre...- miro hacia este mientras se deshacía en tinieblas que pronto se acomodaron sobre el regazo del moreno, apareciendo su figura rodeando el cuello de este -no piensas darme ni un saludo digno de mi presencia...padre.- alargo su ultima palabra con un gesto socarrón.

-¡Oh! Cierto... ¿que prefieres como bienvenida? ¿una cacería? ¿un desahogo carnal? ¿o algo en especial?- Preguntaba Alucard mientras rodeaba la cintura de su hija con el brazo mirando el rostro desencajado de la rubia frente a ellos que parecía rezar por que ambos se convirtieran en simples cenizas, ¡o mejor! Poder matarlos con sus propias manos impidiendo que volvieran a regenerarse, eso si que seria un alivio para ella.

-Creo que... el desahogo carnal seria bueno.- Respondió ignorando por completo a Integra mientras movía su cuerpo colocandolo de forma muy sinuosa sobre el del mayor sentándose de rodillas sobre él, mientras que se movía de forma provocadora siendo seguida por los brazos del mayor que recorrían las piernas y espalda de la joven sin contemplaciones mientras miraba con una mueca sarcástica hacia la humana que parecía no entender como aquello había llegado a tal extremo. Los cuerpos de ambos vampiros estaban tan, tan pegados que pareciera que compartieran el oxigeno de la boca del otro, si se diera el caso de que respirasen claro.

-¡Basta!- Fue lo único que se escucho por parte de Sir Integra, antes de que la puerta del despacho se abriera viendo como Seras Victoria y Pip hacían el intento de entrar a la estancia quedándose petrificados ante tal escena.

-¿Pero que cojones?- Pip miraba sin cortase un pelo la escena que ante ellos se mostraba con una mezcla de intriga, curiosidad y ¿envidia?

No pasaron apenas segundos cuando todo se inundo de unas macabras risas provenientes de los Draculea, que parecían disfrutar de todo lo que ocurría en el lugar.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba- habló Alucard -Sara, te presento a tu nueva hermana, Seras Victoria.- Señalaba mientras que se alzaba en un movimiento grácil con la joven en sus brazos para dejarla posarse suavemente en el suelo como señal final de su "broma". Por su parte Sara miraba con curiosidad a la chica policía mientras que la rodeaba con calma apreciando todos sus atributos.

-Tus gustos cambian por momentos, padre.- Alucard rió ante el comentario -Eh de suponer que tu "ama" no cumple con sus deberes carnales y debes buscarte un apoyo ¿no es así?-

-¡¿Eh?!- apenas sabia pronunciar palabra la chica policía ante aquella situación, mientras intentaba analizar todo lo ocurrido, miraba a Integra la que agitaba la cabeza mientras se la sujetaba con una mano lo que parecía ser síntoma de un dolor de cabeza, para luego mirar a Pip que parecía divertirse seguido de analizar las fracciones de la muchacha que la inspeccionaba tan concienzudamente y ver el gran parecido con su maestro, pero ante el silencio la que opto por hablar pareció ser la joven recién llegada que con calma pareció comenzar a informar de su llegada.

-Un placer conocerte "hermana", bueno tras estas escuetas presentaciones y escasas bienvenidas- hizo un mohin hacia su padre -supongo que tendré que informar sobre mi... presencia en este lugar.- Se movió con lentitud por la estancia mirando todo rincón con profundidad. -Mi intención era venir a buscar cierto apoyo de parte de la "familia".- miro hacia Alucard para luego dirigir otro mirada hacia Seras. -Nuestras tierras están siendo atacadas en cierta manera, por un grupo extraño de vampiros con chips, si de el mismo tipo que me quitasteis a mi- añadió antes de una pregunta por parte de alguno de los que ahí se encontraban -parece ser que un grupo de soldados del Vaticano provenientes de Iberia de la orden de Calatrava pretender atormentar a nuestros ancestros en nuestras tierras- hablaba ahora hacia Alucard con un tono algo mas serio -no me han supuesto en ningún momento una molestia, pero parece que pretenden darme caza como ocurrió contigo padre, y no tengo intención de dejarme someter ante ellos, lo malo es que son demasiado persistentes y comienzan a cansarme, así que solo pretendo perdí un simple acto de presencia, una distracción, se lo mucho que disfrutas atormentando a esos curas, y eso supondría dos pájaros de un tiro, me libro de ellos y tu te diviertes ¿no crees?- acabó de hablar mirando expectante al moreno en espera de una respuesta, pero Integra se adelanto.

-Rumanía no entra en nuestros limites de acción.-

-Sera interesante hacer una visita a mi hogar- fue por otro lado la respuesta del vampiro que acabo captando la atención y furia de la mujer a su lado.

-No te atreverás a ir.-

-Sera divertido llevo demasiado tiempo sin visitar mi querida Valaquia.- Fue la única respuesta por parte de este antes de dar por zanjada la conversación a lo cual la rubia no le pareció igual pues sus gritos se escucharon durante toda la noche, seguidas de numerables risas.

**Bueno sin mas espero os haya gustado y no tardar tanto en volver a subir el siguiente cap, para cualquier cosa un comentario o ... mi correo. **  
**Saludos**


End file.
